1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a sash fastener closure or casement fastener closure for thick-walled doors, shutters or the like comprising a housing for rotatable mounting of the actuating shaft of the casement fastener, which housing has, at its circumference, a thread and axially extending flattened portions, recesses or the like, wherein a fastening plate provided with a threaded bore hole for the circumferential thread of the housing can be screwed onto the housing and, together with another plate which has an opening that is not round and which can be mounted on the housing so as to be rigid against rotation, can be fastened to the back of the door, shutter or the like by means of wood screws or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A casement fastener closure similar to the type mentioned above is already known to the present Applicant. Such casement fasteners are used when the thick-walled doors or shutters have different thicknesses or thicknesses which cannot be exactly determined beforehand and make it possible to adapt the casement fastener closure to these different door thicknesses. Further, the end face of the casement fastener closure should project in front of or behind the front surface of the door leaf or the like as little as possible and should preferably extend flush with the latter. A flush fit of this kind does not allow the housing of the casement fastener closure to have a flange by which it can be supported on the front surface of the door leaf or the like. An embodiment form in which a casement fastener housing of this type provided with a flange is fastened simply by means of a coupling nut arranged on the back is therefore not usable in such cases.
The above-mentioned plates are used to enable radial and axial fastening of the casement fastener housing nevertheless, these plates being fastened to the rear surface of the door leaf or the like preferably by means of two fasteners, e.g., wood screws. A disadvantage consists in occasional problems with respect to mounting and stability.
It is the primary object of the invention to eliminate these problems and, further, to provide additional variants of the arrangement mentioned above in order to achieve improved possibilities of adapting to different cases of application.
This object is met in that the plate which can be mounted on the housing forms a depression or recess in which the plate which can be screwed to the housing can be received so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it. Alternatively, the plate which can be screwed to the housing can also have the recess in which the plate which can be mounted can be received so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it.
In both cases, it is possible to adapt to the thickness of the respective door or shutter or the like in that the plate which can be screwed on is screwed onto the thread of the housing to a corresponding extent. The second plate then provides for fixing against rotation, so that an arrangement which is fixed with respect to displacement rotationally and axially is achieved when the one plate is fitted into the other plate and the arrangement is screwed to the back of the door leaf or the like.
The casement fastener closure is preferably constructed in such a way that, in the area for receiving the actuating key, the housing forms a collar or key interceptor projecting over the cross section of the external thread. In a case such as this, it is advantageous when the receivable plate forms a first axial portion having a round outer contour with a diameter which is approximately equal to the outer diameter of the collar and a second receivable cross section with an outer contour which is not round but square and with a maximum diameter like a transverse connection between the oppositely located corners of the square which is greater than the outer diameter of the collar. In this way, it is achieved that the casement fastener housing is securely guided inside the door opening in the area of its front collar as well as in the area of its rear screw fastening.
In order to achieve a particularly sensitive adjustability, the received plate has the shape of a conventional hexagon coupling nut and the receiving plate has a six-cornered or even a twelve-cornered countersink. This makes it possible to adjust in steps of 60xc2x0 or even 30xc2x0. A structural component part of this kind can preferably be produced by injection molding.
Alternatively, however, the plates can be produced by stamping techniques.